


Game Over, Byun

by lufye



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sexo jogando videogame
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufye/pseuds/lufye
Summary: Baekhyun só queria ter um momento para descansar e jogar um pouco de videogame com o seu namorado, porém esses não eram bem os planos de Chanyeol.





	Game Over, Byun

Baekhyun e Chanyeol tinham começado com a ideia de ir para a academia juntos, pois tinham tido a brilhante ideia de ficarem ‘fitness’ — já que mais comiam McDonald’s do que qualquer outra coisa. Os dois estavam com umas pancinhas bem aparentes e resolveram que era hora de acabar com elas e serem mais saudáveis.

Já estavam nessa de ir para a academia a uns dois meses, longos e doloridos, mas estavam fazendo com que desse certo.

Sábado é um dos dias que eles combinaram de irem juntos, então ter os dois voltando da academia para a casa de Chanyeol, fedendo a suor e loucos por um banho, já é algo rotineiro. Sempre combinavam de irem para a academia nos sábados e jogar videogame depois de um belo de um banho. Poderiam estudar para as provas da Universidade? Poderiam. Mas não queriam.

Quando os dois entraram na casa de Chanyeol ficaram confusos por não encontrar ninguém, porém Chanyeol logo encontrou um papel em cima da mesinha de centro da sala de seu pai dizendo que ele tinha ido ajudar no restaurante de sua mãe.

— Hm… acho que a gente tá sozinho… — Chanyeol sorriu largando o bilhete em cima da mesinha e virando para Baekhyun, o olhando de forma maliciosa. Aproximou-se do mais baixo e tentou o puxar para si, mas foi afastado no mesmo instante.

— Chanyeol... a gente tá fedendo e nojento. Nem pensar — Baekhyun reclamou o afastando enquanto tentava não rir da cara indignada dele.

— Mas a gente fica do mesmo jeito quando transa!

— Eu não consigo, a gente não fica tão fedido assim — disse levantando o braço e apontando para o próprio sovaco. — Eu vou ir tomar banho, você querendo ou não.

Baekhyun deixou o namorado para trás, indo direto para o banheiro do quarto de Chanyeol, ignorando completamente as reclamações dele.

No final mesmo Chanyeol estando de birra com Baekhyun e se negando a tomar banho junto com ele, acabou deixar o namorado começar a jogar sem ele, já que iria tomar banho enquanto isso.

Baekhyun pegou uma calça moletom e uma blusa de seu namorado no guarda-roupa e as vestiu, deixando a toalha molhada no cesto de roupas sujas.

Jogou-se na cama e soltou um suspiro de felicidade por estar deitado em algo macio, fazendo com que se sentisse menos dolorido dos exercícios que tinha feito na academia. Com muita preguiça, voltou a se levantar para ligar o videogame, escolhendo um jogo que estivesse com vontade de jogar e que fosse multiplayer.

Voltou a se deitar na cama, só que dessa vez de barriga para baixo, e ficou concentrado jogando, nem se dando conta do tempo passando. Tanto que nem percebeu quando Chanyeol voltou do banho depois de um bom tempo.

Chanyeol se trocou, colocando uma roupa quase parecida com a de Baekhyun e jogou-se ao lado dele na cama.

— Ah, você voltou… deixa só eu morrer que eu passo pro modo multiplayer — Baekhyun falou ao notar o maior ao seu lado, o olhando rapidamente e logo voltando a prestar completa atenção no jogo.

Chanyeol soltou um suspiro e resolveu deitar normal na cama, apoiando a sua cabeça no travesseiro e vendo Baekhyun jogar. Ficou olhando para a televisão por algum tempo até desviar a sua atenção para o seu namorado, vendo que ele estava tão vidrado no jogo que mal se mexia. Desceu os olhos da cabeça dele até as costas, parando com o olhar na bunda do mesmo, levantando uma das sobrancelhas ao perceber que ele estava sem cueca e a calça de moletom estava toda bonitinha colada nele e fazendo as curvas de sua bunda.

Tentou se controlar e não fazer nada, mas era como se a bunda do Byun tivesse um ímã para seus olhos, pois sempre acabava olhando para ela. Não queria cair em tentação já que tinha sido negado antes, mas não conseguiu se controlar. Quando notou já estava deitado por cima das pernas do mais velho e dando uma bela de uma mordida na bunda dele.

— AI! Chanyeol…? O que você tá fazendo?! — Baekhyun gritou, tentando olhar para trás e focar no jogo ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu tô aproveitando o que me foi negado — respondeu rindo de forma maliciosa e dando outra mordida por cima do tecido da calça, rindo internamente ao ouvir outro grito vindo de Baekhyun.

— Você é um chato insistente, deixa eu jogar!

— Mas eu nem tô te atrapalhando, deixa eu ficar aqui brincando com o meu pesseguinho — pediu levando as duas mãos para as nádegas do Byun, as apertando com vontade.

— Seu o que?! — perguntou com um tom desacreditado. — Você deu um apelido pra minha bunda?!

— Dei, ela parece um pêssego, amor.

— Eu não… Ai, tenho até medo de perguntar. Vou fingir que você nunca disse isso… — Baekhyun resmungou revirando os olhos e voltando a focar-se completamente no jogo. — E vê se não me atrapalha… mexe nela, mas não me atrapalha.

— Com todo o prazer… — Chanyeol murmurou de forma abafada por estar com a boca contra uma das nádegas, aproveitando para dar pequenas mordidas nela em seguida.

Ficou brincando com a bunda de Baekhyun por uns minutos, adorando apertar ela de todas as formas possíveis. Não era sempre que seu namorado deixava com que mexesse no seu pesseguinho.

Porém logo começou a achar que só apertar e morder não era o suficiente, ainda mais com o tecido da calça atrapalhando. Então não viu problema em puxar a cintura de Baekhyun para cima e tentar abaixar a calça dele. Mas obviamente que ele iria lhe interromper.

— Mas o que você tá fazendo agora, Chanyeol? Deixa eu jogar, peste! — exclamou irritado olhando para trás para ver o que raios o maior estava fazendo. Não era possível que iria ficar sendo atrapalhado o tempo todo. Ele devia estar fazendo de propósito…

— Eu tô querendo tirar a sua calça, será que dá pra ajudar? — falou em um tom que parecia como se fosse óbvio o que estava tentando fazer.

Baekhyun ficou olhando para o rosto de seu namorado por mais alguns segundos, até voltar a virar para a televisão e tirar o jogo do pause. Estava realmente com muita vontade de jogar aquele jogo, então não iria deixar com que Chanyeol lhe atrapalhasse. Apenas levantou o quadril e deixou com que ele abaixasse a sua calça, voltando a ficar deitado quando sentiu que ele já tinha conseguido fazer o que queria.

Por outro lado, Chanyeol olhava maliciosamente para a nuca de seu namorado, abrindo um sorriso travesso, pois agora o seu objetivo era fazer com que ele lhe desse atenção da forma que queria. Querendo ele largar o jogo ou não.

Era óbvio que Baekhyun sabia o que Chanyeol estava querendo fazer, só uma pessoa muito monga para não entender. Só que preferia se fazer de sonso para o mais novo.

Ele não tinha planos de impedir Chanyeol, queria ver até onde que ele iria com essa ousadia toda… sem contar que estava começando a ficar excitado com toda a atenção que esteve recebendo em seu traseiro.

Baekhyun respirou fundo e resolveu voltar a sua atenção para o jogo, enquanto Chanyeol voltava a enfiar o rosto em sua bunda.

O Park estava adorando poder brincar com seu pesseguinho a vontade, agora sim podendo distribuir mordidas e beijos pelas nádegas de seu namorado, adorando sentir a maciez da pele contra os seus lábios, aproveitando para deixar uns chupões pequenos pelas nádegas de Baekhyun, sabendo que se o marcasse demais ele ficaria bravo.

Enquanto distribuía mordidas e lambidas pelas nádegas do menor, deslizou um de seus dedos para o meio delas, o esfregando de leve contra a entrada de Baekhyun, vendo ele contorcer-se levemente, provavelmente pela surpresa de ser tocado ali.

Continuou estimulando a entrada de seu namorado, enfiando apenas a pontinha do dedo e logo o tirando, fazendo isso algumas vezes, não o enfiando completamente porque não queria machucar o mais velho. A cada vez que fazia isso, conseguia ouvir a respiração de seu namorado ficar desregular, como se ele estivesse se segurando para não gemer.

Não ficou muito tempo o provocando com o dedo, pois logo o substituiu pela própria língua, não hesitando em enfiar a cara no meio das nádegas de Baekhyun e passar a língua pela entrada dele, sentindo a mesma se contrair e o Byun soltar um gemido surpreso.

Chanyeol segurou as nádegas do menor com mais força entre as mãos ao ouvir o primeiro gemido dele, as apertando com gosto enquanto lentamente distribuía chupadas pela entrada dele e na volta dela, esfregando a língua pelo local. Ouvia os gemidos de Baekhyun ficarem mais arrastados conforme o lambia por mais tempo, já sentindo seu pênis latejar duro apenas com esses gemidos do outro.

Parou com os beijos e passou a apenas lamber o mais velho, começando penetrá-lo superficialmente com a língua, o que fez com que os gemidos de Baekhyun ficassem mais altos e ele chamasse por seu nome de forma arrastada, tudo misturado com o som do jogo ao fundo. Chanyeol nem sabia como o menor estava conseguindo jogar enquanto o chupava.

— Ah, Chanyeol… eu quero mais… — O ouviu pedindo entre alguns gemidos. Chupou a entrada dele uma última vez antes de se afastar. Enfiou seus dedos na boca os molhando de saliva para que pudesse os enfiar no menor, aproveitando que ele estava todo relaxado, fazendo com que seu primeiro dedo o adentrasse facilmente. O estocou com o dedo até achar que poderia enfiar o segundo, os mexendo dentro dele de forma lenta, os dobrando levemente para dar mais prazer. Nesse momento, notou que o personagem de Baekhyun morreu no jogo e ele largou o controle de qualquer jeito na cama, enterrando a cabeça no colchão e gemendo enquanto empinava um pouco a bunda em sua direção.

Chanyeol sentiu seu pênis latejar mais ainda com o menor empinando a bunda para si e desistindo de jogar. O vendo gemer de forma tão gostosa a cada vez que enfiava seus dedos dentro dele, aumentando a velocidade deles apenas para ver Baekhyun gemer mais ainda de forma necessitada.

Estava esse tempo todo se controlando para não se tocar, querendo focar apenas em dar prazer para seu namorado, porém não se aguentou mais quando o ouviu falando em seguida:

— Ahn… Me fode logo, Chanyeol… me enche de porra… — pediu de forma chorosa entre os gemidos enquanto empurrava de leve o quadril contra os dedos de Chanyeol.

O Park nem pensou duas vezes antes de tirar os dedos de dentro de Baekhyun — ignorando os resmungos descontentes dele — e tirar rapidamente a calça junto da cueca, as jogando longe pelo quarto seguidamente da camisa que usava. Deitou-se por cima do corpo de seu namorado, enfiando-se no meio da bunda dele para que pudesse passar a esfregar seu pau na entrada de Baekhyun, gemendo rouco de tesão contra o pescoço dele enquanto um de seus braços lhe dava sustento na cama e o outro estava em volta do corpo do menor.

Estava completamente sensível por ter ignorado a própria excitação por tanto tempo, então apenas de ter seu pau sendo esfregado gostosamente no meio da bunda do menor já lhe deixava completamente fora dos eixos, ainda mais com os gemidos de Baekhyun tão perto de seus ouvidos. Em uma dessas esfregadas, tirou o braço da volta do corpo do Byun e levou a mão para o próprio pênis, o encaixando na entrada dele e se empurrando para dentro do mais velho, gemendo alto pelo aperto em volta de seu pênis.

Baekhyun soltou um arfar alto seguido de um gemido satisfeito ao sentir Chanyeol completamente dentro de si, nem ligando para a ardência leve que o ato gerou. Demonstrou-se desesperado pelo maior ao começar a rebolar contra o pau dele, querendo que ele começasse a se mover logo. Chanyeol ignorou as reboladas de Baekhyun e puxou o controle do videogame para perto dele.

— Você disse que queria jogar… — falou ao grudar seus lábios na orelha do Byun, sorrindo maliciosamente com o que iria dizer. — Eu só vou continuar quando você voltar a jogar, Baek — completou, vendo Baekhyun fechar os olhos e respirar profundamente, pegando o controle em suas mãos novamente.

— Bom garoto, agora começa a jogar — falou, vendo Baekhyun dar play no jogo e voltar a jogar. Ou tentar.

Com isso, Chanyeol começou a se movimentar contra o menor, o estocando lentamente enquanto descia os lábios da orelha dele para o pescoço, distribuindo mordidas pela pele. Ouvir os gemidos de Baekhyun misturados com os sons do jogo lhe deixava mais excitado ainda, o que fez com que aumentasse o ritmo das estocadas, deixando Baekhyun completamente perdido enquanto jogava, por causa do prazer que estava sentindo, vendo seu personagem morrer mais do que devia no jogo por sua falta de atenção.

Chanyeol então passou a observar Baekhyun jogando, divertindo-se ao vê-lo não conseguir jogar, passando a provocá-lo com a velocidade das estocadas apenas para ver o menor ficando frustrado, não sabendo se deixava-se levar pelo prazer ou se tentava apertar corretamente os botões do controle. O Park teria continuado com as provocações se não sentisse que precisava de mais.

Então tirou o controle das mãos de Baekhyun e saiu de dentro dele, ignorando os xingamentos do mais velho por parar com o que estavam fazendo.

— Empina bem esse rabo pra mim, Baekhyun — mandou enquanto levava as mãos para o quadril dele, o ajudando a ficar bem empinado. Logo voltou a enterrar o pau dentro de Baekhyun, estocando com vontade contra a entrada dele, o segurando firmemente pela cintura com uma das mãos e a outra nas costas dele o forçando a ficar com a parte de cima do corpo deitada na cama.

Baekhyun apertava o lençol da cama entre as mãos com força querendo descontar o prazer que estava sentindo em algo, enquanto sentia seu rosto ardendo de leve por causa da fricção com a cama pelos movimentos bruscos de Chanyeol lhe fodendo. Seus gemidos saíam em um tom alto, deixando-se ter esse privilégio por não ter ninguém na casa.

O Byun estava percebendo que não iria aguentar muito mais, murmurando palavras desconexas pouco antes de gozar fortemente contra a cama, arqueando-se todo pelo prazer e vendo pontinhos pretos, fazendo com que fechasse os olhos e continuasse a gemer ao sentir o pau de Chanyeol ainda dentro de si, porém o Park não demorou muito a acompanhá-lo no orgasmo, fazendo com que gemesse arrastado ao sentir Chanyeol gozando dentro de si, bem como queria e tinha pedido.

Chanyeol gozou longamente dentro de Baekhyun, sentindo-se zonzo pelo tanto de prazer. Fechou os olhos arfando pelo cansaço e todo o prazer que tinha sentido, esperando o quarto parar de girar a sua frente. Saiu de dentro de Baekhyun quando se sentiu mais calmo, vendo parte de sua porra escorrer pela entrada dele e descer pelas coxas do mesmo.

Gemeu baixo com a cena, porém passou os braços pelo corpo de Baekhyun e o puxou para si antes que acabasse fazendo alguma coisa novamente. O que não seria possível, já que o menor estava todo mole em seus braços.

— Vem, eu vou te dar um banho… — falou dando um selinho nos lábios do namorado, vendo ele assentir e lhe usar de apoio para que pudessem ir para o banheiro.

Teriam que jogar juntos em outro momento.

[…]

Baekhyun estava deitado na cama depois do segundo banho do dia, o videogame já tinha sido desligado e agora estava vendo o último episódio de Hora de Aventura, enquanto Chanyeol estava preparando algo para comerem na cozinha.

Estava super concentrado no desenho para notar Chanyeol entrando no quarto com dois sanduíches e sucos de laranja nas mãos. O Park já tinha notado a muitos anos que seu namorado, quando se concentrava em algo, normalmente não notava o resto do mundo.

Então não se impediu de ficar olhando para Baekhyun por alguns segundos, vendo que ele estava mais calmo depois de lhe bater e xingar no meio do banho, bravo porque provavelmente iria sentir muito mais dores pelo corpo no dia seguinte por sua culpa.

Tinha sido agredido mesmo depois de limpar o corpinho inteiro dele! Não servia como um pedido de desculpas?!

Balançando negativamente a cabeça para o que tinha acontecido antes, foi em direção a sua cama e sentou-se nela, colocando o prato com os sanduíches em cima do colchão e os copos no criado-mudo.

— Ah, perfeito! — Baekhyun exclamou ao notar que tinha voltado com a comida. Logo pegou um sanduíche e começou a comê-lo. Chanyeol deitou-se ao lado dele e passou a comer também, assistindo ao desenho junto do menor.

Estava comendo calmamente quando assustou-se com o berro que Baekhyun deu ao seu lado quando a Princesa Jujuba e a Marceline se beijaram, fazendo com que se engasgasse com um pedaço do sanduíche.

— Meu deus, Chanyeol! Respira! Toma um pouco de suco! — Ouvia Baekhyun berrando ao seu lado enquanto dava uns tapas em suas costas, logo tendo um copo de suco colado em seu rosto. Pegou o copo e bebeu um pouco, sentindo o engasgo parar e a garganta ficar doendo de leve. Estava completamente ofegante no final.

— Você quer me matar? Gritando desse jeito? — perguntou de forma indignada para Baekhyun quando se sentiu melhor.

— Me desculpa amor, eu não pensei que você ia se assustar. — O Byun choramingou, puxando o maior para um selinho em forma de desculpas.

Chanyeol revirou os olhos, mas assentiu.

— Tudo bem… — murmurou deitando na cama e deixando o prato junto dos copos em cima do criado-mudo. Sentiu Baekhyun enroscando-se em seu corpo, passando os dedos pelo seu cabelo.

Ia voltar a assistir ao desenho quando Baekhyun sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Esse é o só o começo pelo castigo que você vai receber por ter feito aquilo comigo — o menor disse, aproveitando do momento inesperado para dar o seu aviso.

Chanyeol arregalou os olhos e olhou para o menor, vendo ele com uma expressão neutra olhando para a televisão. Seu corpo se arrepiou inteiro com as possibilidades do que Baekhyun poderia aprontar consigo.

Enquanto isso, Baekhyun olhava para a televisão resistindo a sua vontade de dar risada da cara do maior, pensando em seu plano — que esteve arquitetando desde o banho — para se “vingar”, plano esse que incluía alguns acessórios que tinha em sua casa.

Seria muito divertido…


End file.
